<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Hero by SparksNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339489">A Different Kind of Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksNerd/pseuds/SparksNerd'>SparksNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksNerd/pseuds/SparksNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vlad Masters was 20 years old he was in an accident involving a ghost portal prototype. Due to that accident he gained ghost-like abilities and powers. He decided to use those powers to help others. He became a hero known as Vlad Phantom.  A lot has happened in Vlad's life, all leading to where he is today. Little does he know that his powers didn't help everyone; and they are coming for revenge.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Hero's Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1982, University of Wisconsin. A University well known for its advanced science department and high achieving students. Many of its graduates go off to do amazing things in the world of science and business. On this day, in room 101 of the science building, an odd group of friends was busily working away on their latest project.</p><p>Jack Fenton, Vlad Masters and Maddie Haynes were busily putting the finishing touches on their own pet project; a ghost portal. It had taken a long time, but they finally had something to show for all their research. A small device they had dubbed the 'Proto-Portal'.</p><p>Maddie was busy tinkering with the portal when Vlad walked up to her. He summoned up his courage and leaned close to her. "Maddie," he began, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time.".</p><p>"One second, Vlad." Maddie interrupted, turning her back to her friend. "Jack!" She called. "Did you remember to fill the filtrator with ecto-purifier?" She asked.</p><p>The larger man spun around, his mullet flowing gracefully behind him. "On it, baby!" He replied, not looking up from his clipboard. He grabbed the nearest container and walked over to the Proto-Portal unit, pouring in the liquid while shooting a sly smile at Maddie.</p><p>Vlad stared on in jealousy as Jack and Maddie exchanged looks. He was well aware that Jack and Maddie had mutual feelings for each other. That didn't change the fact that he had feelings for Maddie. Ever since Jack had introduced her to him on their first day of classes it had been love at first sight. He had tried his hardest to get her to notice him more than as a friend, but it was useless. Today he had decided he was going to muster up all his courage and confess to her before Jack could get the chance, yet she continued to ignore him and notice only Jack.</p><p>Maddie and Jack returned to the research table and Vlad decided to get a closer look at the portal. He had never really been interested in ghosts or anything related to them, but Jack was his best friend and seeing his friend so excited about the study of ghosts that he practically begged Vlad to join his research, how could he say no? Maddie also being interested in this research may or may not have been a deciding factor as well.</p><p>Vlad looked closely at the portal and sighed. He stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm telling you Jack, it won't work." He stated.</p><p>"Bogus V-Man, it totally will!" Jack replied confidently. "This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension." He finished by slamming his fist into his open palm. Jack and Maddie turned back to the table once more as Vlad continued to observe the portal up close.</p><p>Jack picked up the controller as Maddie picked up their research notes. As Jack got ready to activate the portal, Maddie briefly glanced over the notes. She frowned as she looked over Jack's part of the research. "Jack, these calculations aren't right." She said.</p><p>Her words fell on deaf ears though as Jack shouted, "Banzai!" and activated the controller. The Proto-Portal began to hum and the filtrator began to shake. Sparks flew out of the filtrator as the Proto-Portal's humming got louder. A whining sound rang in their ears and got higher and higher in pitch as time passed. Vlad gasped as the portal charged itself with electricity and a swirling mass of green filled his vision. He backed away from the portal, closer to his friends.</p><p>Just as they were about to exclaim happily that their experiment worked, the Proto-Portal began to shake violently and shot out a burst of green energy. The blast took them by surprise and before any of them could move a muscle, the burst hit Vlad directly in the face.</p><p>The smell of burning flesh quickly filled the room as Vlad screamed in pain. "Bogus!" He shouted as the energy faded and he fell to the ground.</p><p>Jack and Maddie immediately rushed to their friend's side, calling out his name. Maddie reached Vlad first and lifted his head onto her lap, turning him so that he now faced Jack and Maddie. The two gasped in shock as they saw Vlad's face was now covered in glowing green splotches that looked like acne.</p><p>"Jack! Call an ambulance!" Maddie shouted. Without a word, Jack ran to find the nearest phone. Maddie hugged Vlad close to her chest, fighting back tears. "Please be okay, Vlad." She whispered into his ear.</p><p>A shaky hand rose to her cheek and she gasped. Vlad's eyes were open and he had a strained smile on his face. "Maddie." He whispered, pulling her closer. Maddie let herself get closer to Vlad as he brought her ear to his lips. "I always wanted to tell you... that I like you... as more than a friend." He whispered before going limp once more.</p><p>Tears fell from Maddie's eyes as she held her friend, his breathing slowing. "Vlad," she sobbed, "You idiot. Don't say stuff like that and then pass out." Maddie finished as she hugged Vlad close.</p><p>Yo, it's me, Normal Line Break. That was quite the opener eh? Or not... everyone has their own opinions. What are you still doing here? Go on to the rest of the chapter, I'm good.</p><p>When Vlad opened his eyes he was staring up at a pristine white ceiling. He looked around and saw that he was now in a hospital room. There was a window to his right with two chairs on either side of it, both empty. A small table was also on his right and had a glass of water. To his left was curtain. He tried lifting his arm to move the curtain but he felt so weak that keeping his eyes open was becoming an issue.</p><p>He heard a door open behind the curtain and a woman with frizzy red hair tied back into a ponytail came into his sight. She was quite tall and had pale skin with freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She had bright green eyes, soft pink lips and a pointed nose all framed perfectly on her narrow face. "Oh, you're awake." She said softly. A smile graced her beautiful features. "How are you feeling?" She asked, walking to his side.</p><p>Vlad opened his mouth to answer her but no words came out, only a small squeak. His face immediately burned red with embarrassment and the nurse held back a laugh.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake at least." She said, picking up the clipboard at the end of his bed and writing a note on it. She placed her pen in her chest pocket of her jacket and replaced the clipboard. "My name is Rachel," she said, heading for the door. "If you need anything, just press the button beside your bed. I'll come as quickly as I can." Rachel said as she neared the door. Just as she was about to leave, Rachel paused. She turned back to Vlad, a slightly concerned expression on her face. "You have a few visitors that have been waiting for a while. You want to see them?" She asked.</p><p>Vlad slowly nodded his head. It was probably his family, he could already hear the lectures coming his way. Rachel smiled and opened the door, poking her head out into the hall. Moments later, a curly haired woman and large man with a mullet burst into the room. Vlad's eyes widened as Maddie rushed to his side and gave him a hug while Jack looked at his friend with immense guilt on his face.</p><p>Vlad felt his shoulder start to get wet as Maddie held him tightly. He weakly raised his hand to pat her on the back, feeling his strength start to return. Vlad was confused. Why was he in the hospital? Why were Jack and Maddie so sad? The last thing he remembered was the Proto-Portal activating and then darkness.</p><p>"Vlad, we're so sorry. We didn't know this would happen." Maddie sobbed, hugging Vlad tightly. </p><p>Vlad was now even more confused. Jack must have noticed his friend's confused expression because he stepped out of the room and came back moments later with a hand held mirror. Maddie let go of Vlad as he took the mirror and looked in it. His heart immediately sank and he felt sick as he saw what was in the mirror.</p><p>His face was now covered in glowing green splotches that looked like acne and his hair was an elderly silver. Vlad stared at his reflection in horror. "What... happened?" He managed to squeak out after the shock had worn off.</p><p>"The Proto-Portal worked. But it malfunctioned." Jack explained. He raised his hand and ran it through his long hair. "You unfortunately were caught in the blast cause by it." He finished, though his voice was quieter.</p><p>Tears welled in Vlad's eyes. He placed the mirror on the side table and lowered his head. "Get out." He hissed.</p><p>Maddie reached for her friend's hand. "Vlad, we're so-" She began.</p><p>"Get out!" He screamed, moving away from Maddie's touch causing the female to jump. He kept his head lowered and avoided eye contact with his friends. Vlad heard Jack whisper something to Maddie and they left without another word to Vlad, closing the door behind them.</p><p>He sat in the silence, thinking of nothing. Rage filled his heart and spilled out through his eyes. He fell back onto the bed and turned on his side, pulling the covers over his head with his back facing the door. He lay there for hours, not moving. Rachel came into the room later and gave him his dinner, but he didn't touch it. He didn't feel hungry. His hands kept moving to his face, remembering the horrible blemishes that now adorned it. How could they look at him and not be disgusted? He was a monster! And it was all because of that stupid portal. In his mind, Vlad cursed Jack, but deep down he knew that he held some of the blame for his situation. </p><p>As night descended on the hospital, Vlad felt himself getting sleepy. Just as his eyes were closing, Vlad's face began to burn. The burning sensation soon spread through his body and it felt like he was being stung by a thousand fire ants. Vlad cried out in pain as he thrashed about on his bed. His hands flew to his face as he clawed at the blemishes. Tears trickled down his face as the pain was becoming unbearable.</p><p>But, just as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. Vlad relaxed on the bed, covered in sweat and panting. His limbs still tingled from the pain but there was no more burning sensation. Vlad removed his hands from his face and just lay still. He bit down on his bottom lip as more tears fell. The taste of blood filled his mouth and Vlad sat up in shock, wiping his lips. Even though Vlad thought he hadn't bitten down that hard blood was on his hand, but that wasn't the most shocking part. The skin on his hand was covered in blue splotches, and it seemed to run up his arm. Vlad stared at his arm in shock, raising his other arm to wipe sweat from his brow.</p><p>To his surprise though, he felt none the acne-looking blemishes that covered his face. Ignoring the oddity of his arm, Vlad's hands flew to his face. He felt no blemishes. Vlad's eyes widened and he looked to his side table, turning on the lamp and grabbing the mirror he had placed there. Vlad looked into the mirror and felt his stomach churn. In the mirror was a horrifying image.</p><p>A man, with blue patches on skin covering the right half his face and neck, paired with a solid red eye and a fang. The other half of his face was tanned skin and a solid green eye, but his teeth were normal. Vlad screamed in horror and threw the mirror, falling off the bed in the process. The mirror hit the wall and fell to the ground, smashing into pieces. Vlad sat on the floor, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He gulped and started to crawl towards the shattered pieces of the mirror on the ground. He picked up the largest piece slowly and looked into it. In the reflection, Vlad once again was covered in the glowing acne. </p><p>Vlad dropped the broken shard, moving back until his back rested against the wall. Did he just imagine what he saw in the mirror? Could it be a side effect of being exposed to ecto-radiation? Vlad's hand went to his face and felt the blemishes. He frowned. What he had seen in the mirror had not been an illusion. Vlad didn't know how he knew but deep down in his heart he knew it was true.</p><p>Tears spilled from Vlad's eyes. "What's happening to me?" He asked, pulling his knees to his chest as he cried alone, in a dark room, with no one coming to his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Hero's Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minutes. Hours. Days. Months. How much time has passed? Vlad couldn't remember and he was too afraid to ask. Every single time he opened his eyes he thought of nothing but the pain. The sharp needles coursing through his veins. The jackhammer drilling in his head and behind his eyes. The creaky joints that ached whenever he moved. It was worse at night; when he was alone.</p><p>The fire creeped under his skin, making his hairs stand on end. It spread to his face, the disgusting ecto-acne pulsing in response to the burning feeling. He would feel his heartbeat slow, then speed back up; he would go into a feverish state down into a cold sweat and back again. He would suffer this every night, his cries for help going unanswered.</p><p>The nurses and doctors were terrified to come near him. He was almost always alone except for whenever a timid doctor would enter the room to do more tests on him in order to cure this one-of-a-kind ailment. Not even his own family visited him. There was only one person who dared enter his room of their own free will; his nurse Rachel. She would come in his room every morning without fail. She would check on him, talk with him, ignored the hideous lumps on his face and treated him like a normal person. She was well aware of the rumors spreading around the hospital about Vlad Masters being a monster, something not human, but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Vlad was a patient that needed her help.</p><p>One day, Rachel came into the Vlad's hospital room with a smile on her face. "Vlad, you have a visitor." She said cheerfully, clutching her clipboard tight to her chest. Vlad watched as she walked into the room and helped him sit up. Shortly after he was upright in bed, the door creaked open and a head of curly brown hair popped in.</p><p>Vlad's eyes widened as Maddie stepped through the door. She and Rachel shared a look and Rachel checked Vlad's clipboard one last time before leaving the room. The silence that filled the room afterwards was deafening. "Is Jack here too?" Vlad asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Maddie shook her head, offering Vlad a small smile. "Just me." She answered. Maddie walked over to Vlad's bed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Vlad. She reached for his hand, then hesitated once she noticed the bandages. She finally rested her hand on top of Vlad's, though made an obvious effort to be careful. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you sooner." Maddie said, her voice a little choked. She lowered her head, her curly hair falling in her face. "The past two weeks have been pretty busy at the university. The lab was shut down for radiation warnings, the press was everywhere wanting to know about you and your condition. It was hell trying to keep them away from you. Jack and I wanted to make sure you had a peaceful recovery." The brunette went on, explaining everything that Vlad had missed the past two weeks he had been in the hospital.</p><p>Vlad smiled and flipped his hand so he could hold hers. "Thank you Maddie. Both you and Jack." He said quietly.</p><p>Maddie looked up at Vlad and immediately burst into tears. She let go of Vlad's bandaged hand and covered her face, sobbing into her hands. "I'm so sorry Vlad." She cried. "We never meant for this to happen. I've been working on a cure but so far I've gotten nothing. I'm a terrible friend."</p><p>The crying woman felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. "Maddie, just you being here is more than enough for me." Vlad whispered. Maddie looked up at her friend and saw his sincere expression. "I apologize for my outburst back then." He added softly.</p><p>Maddie quickly shook her head. "You don't have to apologize Vlad, you had and still have every right to be mad at us." She told him, wiping away the last of her tears. She gave him a small smile, "I hope you've been behaving yourself here mister." Maddie said in a joking tone.</p><p>"Oh you know me," Vlad replied, "ever the playboy." The two friends laughed as the tension in the air faded. The two of them spent the rest of visiting hours just chatting about whatever came to mind. Maddie caught him up on what he had missed in university and offered to bring him the work he missed so he won't go crazy from boredom.</p><p>After a few more hours of talking, the two friends heard a knock on the door. Vlad shouted for them to come in and Rachel poked her head in the room. "I'm sorry to break up the conversation but visiting hours are over." She said, giving them a tense smile. Maddie and Vlad looked to the clock in the room and both their eyes widened as they realized how quickly the time had passed.</p><p>Maddie blushed, standing up from her seat. "Sorry, I'll get going now." She said as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. She paused in the the doorway and turned back to the Vlad. "I promise to come visit again." Maddie said with a smile.</p><p>"I'll hold you to it then." Vlad chuckled. Maddie's grin grew as she waved goodbye one last time and left, closing the door behind her.</p><p>The bed-ridden man sighed happily, staring at the doorway. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him back to reality. Vlad's face turned beet red as he remembered that Rachel was still in the room with him. He looked over at the nurse and saw her smirking at him.</p><p>She placed a hand on her cheeked and tilted her head. "Ah, young love." She mused, giggling to herself. Vlad raised an eyebrow at that as Rachel couldn't be much older than him, while also trying to hide his blush. Rachel noticed the blush and smiled gently at him. "Hun, I noticed the second you saw her that you had feelings for her," Rachel said, "and let me tell you, I think she digs you too."</p><p>Vlad's eyes widened and his blush rose to his ears. He felt his heartbeat grow faster and started wringing his hands. He looked up at the nurse with hope in his eyes, "You really think so?" he asked. Rachel nodded, taking up the seat next to Vlad and checking his IV drip.</p><p>"I don't think I should say anything, but I saw her looking at the visiting hour times quite a bit," Rachel said offhandedly. "I think you can expect more visits in your future." Vlad felt a smile grow on his face and, for a brief moment, forgot all about the Ecto-Acne and everything else that ailed him. Even if he suffered the same pain he did every night, at least it would be lessened by the fact that someone out there still cared about him.</p><p>That night, when Vlad was all alone, he was struck with the burning pain running through his veins once more, though he noticed it wasn't as bad as it had been in the past. In fact, it felt more like a nuisance than anything else. And when he looked in the mirror after the pain had died down, there was no sign of the blue-faced fanged man he had seen before. All that stared back at him was a tan figure with glistening white hair and solid green eyes. Vlad didn't know what this meant, or if it meant anything at all, but he smiled regardless.</p><p>He laid down in bed, wishing for tomorrow to arrive quickly.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>The Posh Line Break is here once more to improve your wardrobe! I absolutely love those pants your wearing darling! Here, have a pair of boots from my newest line. I hope you enjoy the rest of chapter!</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Maddie came to visit Vlad the next day without fail. She brought with her all the work Vlad had missed and the two worked on homework while also chatting about whatever came to mind. Vlad noticed that Jack was never with Maddie, but didn't comment on it. Maddie would visit whenever she didn't have classes, during holidays or when she just had free time. She would always stay until visiting hours were over, and always stayed with Vlad.</p><p>Days turned into weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years. Maddie would still come to visit Vlad and bring him work and textbooks given to her by Vlad's professors. She would also give the work he completed back to Vlad's professors. One day, she came with a letter from his business professor that said that if he continued his progress, he would be able to graduate from business college. This made Vlad overjoyed and he and Maddie celebrated that night with a Chinese takeout. Not exactly the best celebratory dinner but Vlad was happy nonetheless.</p><p>Later that night, Vlad awoke in the middle of the night and found himself floating above his bed. He shouted in surprise and fell back towards the bed and, to his surprise, passed right through it. He landed on the floor instead and grunted upon impact. Vlad crawled out from under the bed and rubbed his head, or at least tried to. For some reason, he couldn't feel his hand on his head. Vlad lowered his arm and noticed that his hand was completely see-through.</p><p>At first he was surprised, but he quickly came to grips with what he was seeing. Vlad felt as if he was finally understanding what was happening to him. He took in slow breaths and felt a warm energy spread through his body. His hand returned to normal and Vlad flexed it to test it out. The man sighed, leaning against his bed. "So," he muttered to himself, "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this hm?"</p><p>Two years later, Maddie came to the hospital to visit a half-recovered Vlad with a present. That day, Vlad had just been told that his symptoms were lessening; as well as the majority of his Ecto-Acne being gone and he couldn't have been happier. Ever since that night two years ago, he had been experimenting on himself. He would test out his control over his abilities and decided that through some odd means, he now had ghost-like abilities and powers. He could turn himself invisible, intangible, float and recently he discovered that he could form small orbs of pink energy in his hand. He didn't test that last power very often as the last time he tried it the orb blew up in his face.</p><p>Maddie burst into the room holding a large envelope and a huge smile plastered on her face. She raced to Vlad's side and thrust the envelope into his hands before Vlad could get a word out. The brunette stared at Vlad, obviously waiting for him to open the envelope. The man opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a letter addressed to him and the other was a laminated document. Vlad took one look at the document and felt tears spring to his eyes. It was his bachelor's degree for his business program.</p><p>Maddie flung her arms around Vlad congratulating him over and over. Vlad hugged her back, sobbing into his shoulder. The two stayed like that for several minutes before parting and just talked about how amazing this all was.</p><p>Another year passed and Vlad noticed that Maddie's visits were becoming shorter and more sparse. She also seemed very unhappy whenever she arrived, but cheered up when she saw Vlad. Though he noticed that she would resume her saddened expression when she was leaving. Once, Vlad tried asking her about this but she just changed the topic. She asked about Vlad's business that he had started up.</p><p>After getting his degree, Vlad decided to start up his own company with the encouragement from both Maddie andRachel. It was currently doing well and since Vlad was his own boss, he didn't have to worry about getting a job while still confined to a hospital bed.</p><p>Shortly after Maddie left for the day, Rachel walked into the room. Vlad waved at her, "Afternoon Rachel," he said with a smile. He paused, placing a hand on his chin and smirking, "Or should I say Doctor Rachel?"</p><p>Rachel smiled at him, adjusting her doctor's coat. "You should." She replied jokingly. The redhead walked over to Vlad, gently grabbing his wrist and checking his pulse. "No abnormalities." She said as she wrote on her clipboard. She then placed the clipboard to the side and sat down next to Vlad. "So how goes the powers? Anymore troubles?" she asked.</p><p>Rachel was the only person who knew about Vlad's powers. She had accidentally walked in on him when he was practicing controlling his intangibility at the same time as his flight. From that day on Vlad confided in her about his powers and she did her best to help him control them.</p><p>Vlad shook his head. "In fact," he said with a smirk, "look at this." He began swirling his hands and clapped. When he separated his hands, a flower made of flames floated above his palms.</p><p>Rachel's eyes widened in awe. "That's incredible!" She whisper-shouted. Rachel leaned back in the chair smiling. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to be a little charmer," she said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Vlad laughed, "Please, I know better than to get on Stephanie's bad side. Besides," Vlad looked to the window in his room, "you know better than anyone else I already have someone I like."</p><p>Rachel sighed, resting her elbow on the bed and her head on her hand. "Why don't you just tell her?" she asked. "What do you have to lose?"</p><p>The man was silent. Rachel noticed that Vlad wasn't going to answer her and didn't press the issue further. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her clipboard, tucking her frizzy red locks behind her ears. "Well, I should get back to my rounds now," she said, heading for the door. Vlad didn't even look at her. Rachel sighed, "Just... think about what I said. Okay, Vlad?" Once again, Vlad was silent. The redhead shook her head and left the room.</p><p>Maddie continued to visit Vlad, despite her visits becoming shorter and rarer. This continued for one year until Maddie didn't visit for two weeks straight. During those two weeks, Vlad worried about Maddie. His head was filled with thoughts about what Rachel had said to him so long ago, about telling Maddie how he felt about her. He decided that the next time he saw her, Vlad would be honest about his feelings towards her. It had been four long years in that hospital, he was finally close to being fully recovered and realized that he had spent enough time with Maddie to know that this was more than just a mere crush. He felt that deep in his heart that he truly loved Maddie.</p><p>Almost as if a sign from above, Maddie entered the room. Vlad snapped to attention smiled at Maddie. Though his smile quickly fell when he saw Maddie's red and puffy eyes. "Maddie..." he began.</p><p>The brunette slowly walked over to Vlad, taking a seat beside him and reaching for his hand. "Vlad," she whispered, "Jack and I are getting married."</p><p>Vlad felt something sharp pierce his heart. No... it couldn't be true. "What do you mean?" He asked, despite his throat feeling like it was closing up.</p><p>Tears fell from Maddie's eyes. "We're getting married Vlad," she sobbed.</p><p>The man felt his heart ache looking at Maddie's crying face. He couldn't believe that after he had finally mustered up the courage to confess to Maddie she was being taken from him. He would have been able to take it better had he seen her happy, but Maddie was quite visibly upset about this. This confused Vlad. "Why are you crying then?" he asked, "Maddie, talk to me."</p><p>Maddie sniffed, clutching Vlad's hand. Her other hand rested on her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.</p><p>Vlad felt his heart sink into his stomach. Maddie... was pregnant? With Jack's child? "We're getting married because of this." she explained. Maddie continued to talk but Vlad had tuned her out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p>Vlad squeezed her hand back, offering her a supportive smile. "It's going to be okay Maddie," Vlad said softly.</p><p>This made Maddie cry harder. She stood up and hugged Vlad tightly. "I'm so sorry, Vlad," she cried, "I didn't want this to happen!" Before Vlad could ask what she meant, Maddie pulled away from Vlad and planted her lips on his. Vlad became stiff with shock. He felt her tears land on his cheeks as she continued to kiss him. The brunette moved away from Vlad and locked eyes with him. "You don't remember what happened after the accident, do you?" she asked. Vlad slowly shook his head, still not totally aware of what was happening.</p><p>Maddie sighed, returning her seat. "After you were hit with the energy, you told me you liked me," she confessed. Vlad's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but Maddie continued, "When I came to visit you I wanted to see if you remembered telling me that, but you showed no memory of it. I hoped by visiting every day, I would hear you say it again." Tears fell from her eyes, "I should have broken up with Jack after I realized your feelings for me. You were always kind to me Vlad, I just never noticed that you felt that way," she sobbed.</p><p>Vlad fought to form words. He screamed at himself to speak, to reply, to say something, anything. "I... I don't like you," Vlad finally managed to say. Maddie looked up at him, shock in her tear-glistened eyes. In his mind, Vlad was punching himself in the gut and wished that he could turn invisible at this very moment.</p><p>Maddie stood up quickly, biting her lip. "I hate you, Vlad!" she screamed as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Vlad stared at the door for a long time, before sinking into his pillows. Tears streamed from his eyes as his heart ached. Why couldn't he say it?</p><p>"I like you, Maddie. Marry me instead."</p><p>Vlad cursed himself for being such an idiot. He thought he was doing the right thing by not returning her feelings, thus ensuring she would be happy with the father of her child. But at what cost? That night, Vlad didn't sleep. He floated upwards, phasing through the roof of the hospital and flying to the back garden. He turned himself visible as he walked through the grounds, letting his hand brush against the flowers. At one point he pricked himself on a thorn, but ignored it as the blood dripped from his finger.</p><p>A pain throbbed in his chest, urging him to hold onto his rage, let it consume him and get revenge on those who had wronged him. But Vlad ignored the call. He knew that his pain was his own fault. This was all his doing, and he would be the one to suffer for it.</p><p>
  <em>You have chosen the right path</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a warm feeling spread through Vlad's body, from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes and even the top of his head. Vlad watched in awe as glowing rings of white light formed around his midsection and washed over him. Vlad closed his eyes from the bright light and when he opened the again he was staring down at a black HAZMAT suit paired with white gloves and boots. Vlad ran to the bird fountain in the garden and peered into the water. He now had solid green eyes, glowing in the night, paired with long, flowing white hair and tan skin. Vlad looked closely at his reflection, still in awe of it all. His depressing thoughts about Maddie all but gone.</p><p>He smiled and laughed to himself and he flew into the air, feeling a sense of weightlessness that he had never felt before. "Oh boy," he said to himself, "wait 'till Rachel sees this."</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Normal Line Break here. Man, I'm starting to feel like I'm in a romantic drama instead of a Danny Phantom fanfic. Maybe I should look for a new job? Anyways, enjoy the rest of the chapter. Or don't, I'm not the boss of you.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>1992</strong>
</p><p>Vlad walked through the halls of DALV co. with his secretary trailing behind him. "Mr. Masters, you have a meeting with Mr. Huang at noon today about the Hong Kong expansion and Mr. Goldstein is asking for a dinner tonight regarding the European transfers," she said, adjusting her files and fixing her glasses as she raced after her boss.</p><p>"Thank you Tiffany," Vlad said, walking up to the elevator. The secretary, Tiffany, hopped on the elevator after him just as the doors closed.</p><p>Six years had passed since Vlad had been released from the hospital. He now owned three separate companies, each he had built from the ground up, was known as the Wisconsin Dairy King and was one of the most famous billionaires in the world. His companies were known for their cutting edge technology and wealthy science research department which not only helped local hospitals but also assisted in third world countries regarding health care and schooling.</p><p>Vlad and Tiffany arrived at the top floor and exited the elevator. They stepped into an open hall and Tiffany ran to her desk to answer the phone. Vlad walked by her and into his office, closing the door softly behind him. He sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. The grey haired man walked to his desk and sat down in his leather chair. He turned around to look out the wall length window above the city.</p><p>Never in a million years would he dream that he would be where he is today. Who knew his own little self-funded project would lure in investors and help him build his multi-billion dollar companies. Here he was, at the top of the world, all by himself. Well, not completely.</p><p>"Mr. Masters, you ten-thirty is here." Tiffany's voice came over the intercom.</p><p>Vlad smiled and turned around, pressing the intercom. "Send her in." He answered. Vlad leaned back in his chair as the doors to his office opened and a familiar redhead walked into his office.</p><p>She no longer had frizzy curls, replaced by straightened hair. She still had freckles dotting her pale skin and there were smile lines on her cheeks. Her sparkling green eyes fell on Vlad and she raised an eyebrow. "Looking very comfortable in your chair Mister President," Rachel said, teasingly.</p><p>Vlad leaned further back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "Feeling comfortable, Miss Medical Director," he replied smartly. Ever since Vlad had been discharged from the hospital, Rachel and him had kept in touch; especially since his hidden side business caused him to gain many injuries that most doctors would be suspicious of.</p><p>She sighed, hiding her proud blush. "Oh please, you and Stephanie do that just to tease me," she laughed. Her eyes lit up and she gently pounded her fist into her open palm, "That reminds me, she wants you to come over for dinner tonight."</p><p>Vlad smiled, removing his feet from the desk and leaning forward, "If she's making her famous taco salad, not even Undergrowth could stop me from coming over." In the six years Vlad had left the hospital, not only had he built his companies from the ground up, he was also the city's famous hero; Vlad Phantom. He had saved the city of Madison countless times from ghosts and ghost attacks and had made quite the name for himself.</p><p>Apparently the Proto-Portal accident that had happened nearly ten years ago caused a fluctuation in Ecto-Energy in Madison, Wisconsin and this was causing natural ghost portals to open and ghosts to escape into the human world. Vlad took it upon himself to return ghosts to the Ghost Zone, as he had dubbed it. Returning ghosts to the Ghost Zone was no easy task. He had to teach himself to make ghost portals and that sapped a lot of his energy. He was getting more skilled at it, but after four years of practice he still had a long way to go.</p><p>On the surface his companies made advanced technology for humane purposes, but underneath it was also used to further Vlad's quest for justice. He had even been working on a fully functional Ghost Portal in the hidden lab beneath his castle. Rachel helped wherever she could but her area of expertise was more medicine based. On top of running the hospital, she was also Vlad's personal doctor. Whenever he was injured in a fight, he went to her for treatment.</p><p>Rachel laughed, "I'll be sure to tell her that." She walked over to Vlad's desk and took a seat. "Now, as for the reason I'm really here," Rachel said, her tone becoming serious. She flipped her straightened red hair over her shoulder and placed a file on Vlad's desk. She opened the file and revealed Vlad's medical file. "I've been doing tests and you're still perfectly healthy. No side-effects, no abnormalities, nothing," she said, looking up at Vlad. A playful smirk formed on her face, "I dare say you're fit as a fiddle good sir."</p><p>Vlad sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You can never be too careful," he answered. Rachel nodded, silently agreeing with Vlad.</p><p>The intercom on Vlad's desk came to life as Tiffany's voice said, "I apologize for interrupting you Mr. Masters, but your eleven o'clock has asked for you to come as soon as you can."</p><p>Vlad and Rachel shared a look. Rachel smiled and nodded. Vlad answered the intercom and replied, "Thank you Tiffany, let them know I'll be there shortly."</p><p>Rachel stood from her seat gathering her papers. "You know, I'm starting to feel more like your personal nurse than a Medical Director," she mused, mocking a hurt voice.</p><p>Vlad raised an eyebrow at her antics. "Would an apple pie and a bottle of Champagne make it better?" he asked.</p><p>"Make it Bordeaux and you have a deal," Rachel answered without missing a beat, mischief hidden in her sparkling green eyes.</p><p>Vlad shook his head, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. "You drive a hard bargain, but if it'll make you forgive me then how can I possibly refuse?" he said, opening the door and gesturing her to leave first, even bowing slightly. Rachel stuck out her tongue like a child and waltzed out the door. Vlad told Tiffany to hold his calls and he and Rachel boarded the elevator.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LINE BREAK HAS APPEARED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EVEN BETTER! GIVE ME YOUR PRAISE AND OFFERINGS AND CONTINUE READING THE CHAPTER!</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Masters, your security systems will help us greatly," said Mr. Richardson, owner of a very popular hotel in Madison.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Richardson," replied Vlad, shaking the short, stout man's hand. Normally he didn't handle business as small as this but seeing as the hotel's security system was down due to a fight he had with Technus at this hotel, it was the least he could do.</p><p>Vlad bid goodbye to Mr. Richardson and walked through the lobby he bumped into someone, causing them to drop their luggage. "My apologies," Vlad said, "I should have been watching where I was go..." Vlad trailed off as he realized who he had just bumped into. Her hair was much shorter than it was when he had last seen her, but it was definitely her. "Maddie?" he asked softly.</p><p>The woman looked up and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Vlad?" she whispered in shock. Vlad helped Maddie to her feet and noticed a small girl with bright orange hair hiding behind Maddie's leg.</p><p>He smiled at the woman. "Well, it certainly has been a long time since I've seen you," Vlad said, looking around the lobby. "Where's Jack? I never got to congratulate you two on your marriage."</p><p>Maddie looked down and her grip on her luggage visible tightened. "Vlad, do you have time to spare?" she asked.</p><p>The next thing Vlad knew, they were at the local McDonald's and the girl that was with Maddie was off playing in the play zone. "I see you've been doing well," Maddie said, nibbling on her fries, "People have been saying you're bound to become Billionaire of the Year in no time."</p><p>Vlad's heart ached. It had been six years since he had last seen Maddie, but the words he said to her still rang clearly in his head, as did his memory of her tear stained face. He cleared his throat, "What about you?" he asked. His eyes went to the play place and saw the orange haired girl happily playing with the other children. "She's a beautiful girl." he mused.</p><p>Maddie smiled weakly, "Thank you." She sighed as she munched on her fries again.</p><p>"So," Vlad started, "Are you here on a family getaway?"</p><p>Maddie tensed. She pushed the tray away from her and stared into Vlad's eyes. "It's just me and Jazz," she answered. Vlad tilted his head slightly, scrunching his eyes. Before he could inquire further, Maddie finished, "Jack and I got a divorce." Vlad's eyes widened. Once again he tried to speak but Maddie cut him off. "It wasn't working out between us. I only married him because I was pregnant with Jazz at the time," she sighed, "I'm sorry to dump all this on you. After you made it very clear how you felt about me."</p><p>She stood up from the table, walking towards the play place. "I'll get Jazz and leave. I'm sorry for pulling you away from work. I just needed an old friend to talk to," she said softly.</p><p>Vlad quickly got up from his seat, the chair making a scraping sound on the ground. He had made the mistake of letting her go once before and look what happened to her. He wasn't going to let that happen again. "Maddie!" he shouted, racing to her side and taking her hand. "What I said all those years ago, I didn't mean it," he explained quickly. "I've actually loved you ever since I met you. Even after the accident I still loved you, I just said I didn't because I thought it was better for you to be with Jack. I now see that I was wrong." He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her shoulder and ignoring the crowd of people staring at them. "I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past six years Maddie. I still love you. I know you probably hate me and don't believe me but I just-" Vlad was cut off by Maddie shoving him off her.</p><p>The woman grabbed him by the collar and slapped Vlad across the face. "You idiot!" she screamed. Vlad braced for another hit but was instead pulled closer to Maddie as she planted a kiss on his lips. When they broke apart Maddie had tears running down her face. "I still love you too. All those years I was with Jack, I kept thinking about you too," she sobbed.</p><p>Vlad hugged her tightly. "If you have nowhere to go, would you and Jazz like to stay with me?" he asked. Maddie nodded, crying into Vlad's shoulder.</p><p>Jazz came out of the play-place and tugged on Maddie's pant leg. "Mommy, what's wrong?" the little girl asked.</p><p>Maddie broke away from Vlad, quickly wiping away her tears. She knelt down, hugging her daughter, "Mommy's just happy honey," Maddie assured her.</p><p>Jazz smiled, hugging her mom back and patting her on the head. "Good!" she said happily. Jazz looked up at Vlad and gave him a toothy smile. "Thanks for making mommy happy!" she said.</p><p>Vlad smiled and bowed, "It was my pleasure." Jazz giggled at the gesture.</p><p>Maddie stood, taking Jazz's hand and Vlad's. "Shall we get going then?" she asked. Vlad smiled as the three of them walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>The older man was so happy, he could hardly stop himself from skipping. He finally had the one he wanted most in the world. He knew they had a long way to go, even if their feelings were mutual. Vlad realized he was going to have to call Rachel and Stephanie and tell them to put out two more place settings for the newest editions to his family. He hoped they liked taco salad. Vlad squeezed Maddie's hand as they walked to his car. They shared a smile, looking forward to the days ahead.</p><p>If only those peaceful days could continue forever...</p><p>If only there hadn't been the mistake...</p><p>If only...</p><p>If only...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hero's Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Year Later</strong>
</p><p>Sun peeked through the blinds, shining on Vlad's face. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, slipping on his slippers and heading downstairs.</p><p>He walked into the dining hall, passing one of his many ghost maids employed at his castle. "Good morning Master Vlad, you have visitors in the dining hall," she said, giving him a small bow and a smile. Vlad returned the gesture as he walked into the dining room and took a seat at the large table where his guests were already waiting.</p><p>"I never thought I would see the day where Vlad Masters sleeps in," Maddie chuckled, flipping through her newspaper as she took a bite of toast.</p><p>Vlad raised his eyebrow at her. He straightened his house coat and took a bite out of the scrambled eggs in front of him. "I'll have you know that even superheroes need a proper eight hours rest," he retorted.</p><p>Maddie closed her paper and placed it on the table, "Well then, I suppose that a certain superhero should start planning his time better. You are one of the lucky ones that has a secretary after all."</p><p>Vlad sighed, "I already work Tiffany hard enough. I leave matters like that to my physician."</p><p>"Rachel is not your substitute for a secretary, Vlad," Jazz spoke up from the other side of the table as she ate her waffles.</p><p>Vlad smiled at the seven-year-old. "I guess I can't argue with that. I've already gotten scolded by Stephanie enough for all the late nights Rachel has spent patching me up."</p><p>Maddie finished her toast and rose from her seat, "Speaking of which, let me check your stitches. Rachel sent me a reminder to check to make sure they're healing okay." Vlad groaned, but listened to Maddie and removed his house coat. He pulled down the left sleeve of his pajama shirt to expose his left shoulder as Maddie checked his injury.</p><p>It had been only one year since Maddie and Jazz had become a part of Vlad's life but he felt like he had been with them forever. After their emotional reunion in a McDonald's play place Maddie and Vlad decided to take things slow and just start off as friends once again. He had offered them a place at his castle, and Maddie a job at his company as his head scientist in the research department. Maddie had denied both offers, saying that she already had rented an apartment and could get the job herself without his help, though she did appreciate it. Sure enough, Maddie got an interview and was appointed as head researcher in the lab. Shortly after that, Maddie quickly discovered Vlad's secret when she visited him one night and he was covered in injuries. She was accepting of Vlad's other half after feeling guilty about it for a while.</p><p>Maddie was soon a part of Vlad's ghost hunting team and together they worked to rid the city of its ghost problem, as well as get closer to each other. Jazz, despite being only six-and-a-half, also quickly understood the situation and demanded she be a part of the ghost hunting crew as well. Both Maddie and Vlad were against it at first but the small girl would not be discouraged. The two adults had no choice but to give in to the girl's demands and she now assisted where she could.</p><p>Now they were here, one year later. Jazz was growing into a smart headed and mouthed young girl, Maddie was greatly improving his business and overall personal life and Vlad himself felt himself grow happier every day.</p><p>"Oh Vlad, don't forget we have that press conference later today," Maddie said, her head still buried in her morning paper.</p><p>"Is that why you're here so early?" Vlad asked. A simple shake of the paper in Maddie's hands was all he got in reply. Vlad sighed and finished his breakfast. As Maddie and Jazz finished their meals and the maids got to work cleaning up, Vlad headed back upstairs to get dressed. "So much for a peaceful day off," Vlad muttered to himself, though he couldn't stop a smile from gracing his face. He had big plans for today and, if everything went well, he would finally be able to make everyone happy.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I AM THE ALL MIGHTY LINE BREAK! MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS, GIVE TO ME YOUR PRAISE AND OFFERINGS! NOW YOU MAY CONTINUE ON WITH THE CHAPTER!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Maddie and Vlad stood behind a podium covered in mics in the main hall of DALV Co. while reporters from almost every news station in the city swarming the room and hanging on to his every word. The flash of cameras was practically blinding as Vlad continued his speech to the awaiting crowd.</p><p>"And that is why DALV Co. is proud to announce its proud cooperation to help control the abundance of ghost attacks happening throughout our fair city," Vlad said loudly.</p><p>"Mr. Masters, are you at all involved with the hero known as Phantom?" a reporter among the crowd asked.</p><p>Vlad smiled and shook his head. "Sadly we have had no connection with our ghostly friend but he has left messages of his approval on our research. Though I would love to have a chat with him, it would certainly make our job a lot easier," he chuckled.</p><p>The crowd laughed softly as questions continued to pour in but Vlad raised his hand to silence the crowd. "I know you have many questions, but I have one more announcement." Vlad looked behind him at Maddie and waved at her to come forward. Maddie nodded and stepped to the podium beside Vlad. "As many of you may know, this is my trusted head scientist and researcher, Maddie Haynes." The crowd clapped in recognition and Maddie gave a small wave. Vlad smiled softly and resumed his speech. "Without her, much of what DALV Co. has accomplished wouldn't be possible. She is truly an important, valued and loved member of this company," the billionaire complimented.</p><p>Maddie fought off a blush as the crowd applauded her. Vlad straightened his tie and stepped to the side of the podium close to Maddie, reaching into his pocket. "That is why, I can't imagine anyone else better to be by my side for the rest of my life." The crowd fell immediately silent as Vlad got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Madison Haynes," he began, opening the box as Maddie clasped a hand over her mouth, "will you do me the greatest honor of spending the rest of your life with me. I have gotten permission from your daughter to ask you this important question."</p><p>Maddie's eyes went her young daughter sitting in the audience. Jazz gave a small wave and a nod of encouragement. The brunette's eyes welled with tears as she turned back to Vlad and nodded. "Yes," she cried, "I'll marry you!"</p><p>The crowd cheered as Vlad removed the ring from the box and placed it on Maddie's finger. He rose to his feet and kissed her tears away before sharing a gentle kiss on the lips. Vlad hugged Maddie tightly, sobbing happily into her shoulder.</p><p>The newly engaged couple quickly rushed offstage and shared another kiss out of view of the press. Jazz soon appeared next to them and leaped into Maddie's arms, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. She held her hand out to Vlad, who shook it respectably. Maddie set Jazz down as she wiped away the last of her tears. She stared at the glittering ring on her finger.</p><p>It wasn't anything too extravagant. A simple thin gold band with three diamonds, two small ones on either side of a slightly larger diamond. It obviously wasn't very fancy, but Vlad knew that Maddie didn't like anything too fancy. The ring was perfect for her and she loved it.</p><p>Vlad reached for his new fiancee's hands and held them comfortingly. "I love you, Maddie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Jazz."</p><p>"I love you too, Vlad. Both halves of you," she replied, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. Jazz reached up and held onto their hands. Both adults smiled and leaned down to give the seven-year-old a kiss on each cheek, much to her embarrassment.</p><p>Looking at the two women who would soon forever become a part of his life filled Vlad with unimaginable joy. Vlad felt his phone buzz in his pocket and released one of Maddie's hands to answer it. He immediately had to pull the phone away from his hear as he heard the excited screams of Rachel on the other end. Even the scolding from Rachel on how she wasn't informed of this important event couldn't ruin Vlad's mood.</p><p>But little did Vlad know, an unknown enemy was busily scheming in the shadows. Vlad had wronged him, as he was going to make everyone around the billionaire pay. While Vlad pranced around in the light with his happy family and friends, his enemy was busy creating his revenge plan in the dark.</p><p>Vlad Masters happy life would soon come crumbling down around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Hero's Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a massive hall full of chattering people, the sound of a clinking glass broke through the noise. "Attention!" Rachel shouted above all the voices. All eyes in the room were suddenly on her. "Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of two truly amazing and wonderful people," she continued as she gestured to her left, "Vlad and Maddie."</p><p>Sitting in the center of a long table were the newly wedded Vlad Masters and Maddie Haynes-Masters. Vlad had his long grey hair tied back in a neat ponytail, had a clean shaven face and wore a crisp black suit with a blue bow tie. Maddie's hair was tied up in a braided bun, and had light rouge makeup on. She wore a floor length white dress with lace sleeves and a embroidered chest with a blue rose attached to the left side of her chest. Her veil was decorated with blue flowers and draped gracefully down her back. The couple leaned closer together and Vlad gave Maddie a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>"I've known Vlad since he was a twerp in my old hospital," Rachel continued. "I grew close with Maddie after all her visits with Vlad. It may have taken you two a while but you finally got together. And now Stephanie has to give me back the five bucks I bet all those years ago on you two." </p><p>The hall erupted into laughter as Maddie and Vlad blushed slightly in embarrassment. Rachel smiled one last time down at Maddie and Vlad. "As Vlad's best man, it is my sworn duty to say... Good luck man, you're gonna need it." Vlad laughed in agreement which caused him to receive a light slap on the arm from Maddie.</p><p>Jazz sat beside Maddie and gave her mom a hug before getting out of her seat and running over to Rachel and woman with chestnut brown hair cut in a pixie cut sitting beside Rachel. She took them both by the hand and the three headed to the dance floor.</p><p>Maddie stared happily at her daughter as she walked her bounce around with Rachel and the chestnut haired woman, Stephanie. She glanced over at Vlad and saw him doing the same thing. The newly-wed woman grinned and stood, tapping her new husband on the shoulder. Vlad looked up to see Maddie holding her hand out to him. "May I have this dance kind sir?" Maddie asked, bowing slightly.</p><p>Vlad raised an eyebrow and took her hand, standing up and doing an awkward curtsy, "I would be honored my lady," he replied. The two took to the dance floor and started hopping to the beat alongside Rachel, Stephanie and Jazz. As Vlad twirled Maddie around the floor he couldn't help but wish for time to freeze in this moment. </p><p>No powers, no worries, just him, Maddie and Jazz. The family he had always wanted. He wasn't going to lose them again.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Hey there! Amazing Line Break here! Oh, don't mind me *sniff* I always cry at weddings *wipes away tears* Keep on reading!</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>11 Years Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Cheers!" Rachel shouted, raising her glass of Bordeaux. Vlad, Maddie and Stephanie raised their glasses in return and clinked them together with Rachel's while shouting <em>'Cheers!' </em>in return.</p><p>"I can't believe it's already been ten years," Stephanie said, tucking a stray lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. Stephanie's hair still remained in the pixie cut she had ten years ago. It framed her thin face nicely and accented her light blue eyes. She had tanned skin and was quite tall, almost taller than Vlad even. Stephanie placed her glass on the coffee table between her and Vlad and Maddie who sat across them on another couch. "Seems like the time just flew by."</p><p>"You said it," Maddie agreed, taking a sip from her glass. Vlad leaned closer to Maddie, giving her a peck on the forehead. "So much has happened. What with DALV Co. becoming a worldwide corporation, the recent advancements with ghost research, Vlad Phantom finally getting recognized as a hero instead of a menace, the reduction of ghost attacks and ghost related activity due to the new fighting squads; Masters Blasters, and, more recently I suppose, raising a teenager."</p><p>"We're just glad she decided to spend the night at friend's to study," Vlad added.</p><p>Rachel laughed, "Jazz was always pretty spunky as a child. I remember thinking that she was like a mini version of me when she was younger."</p><p>"You should have told us that sooner," Vlad piped up, a sly smirk on his face, "give us time to prepare a war bunker for our own safety."</p><p>Rachel's mouth opened in mock hurt. "I am wounded!" She cried, falling sideways on the couch onto Stephanie's lap. The chestnut-haired woman smiled, leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips. Rachel's cheeks immediately flushed pink and she sat up. "I am healed!" she shouted happily, snuggling up to Stephanie.</p><p>The four friends laughed, but Vlad's laughter was cut short as a warm feeling rose in his chest and a red mist escaped past his lips. The older man stood up, excusing himself from the room. He turned himself invisible and intangible before stepping out of the house and activating his ghost form. While still invisible, Vlad flew into the air, searching the area for any nearby ghosts. He noticed some movement in the shadows behind Rachel and Stephanie's home. He dove in that direction, grabbing the figure and slamming them against the back wall of the house. "Who are you and what do you want?" growled Vlad as he charged his fist with glowing red ecto-energy.</p><p>"Phantom! It's me!" a panicked, but familiar, voice said hoarsely. </p><p>Vlad's eyes widened in surprise and he released the figure. "Skulker?" Vlad asked, concerned. Sitting at Vlad's feet was a broken and battered ecto-skeleton, the robot body that was used by Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. He had fought this ghost back when he started gaining control over his powers and began using them to fight crime. Skulker had come after him since he was a 'rare species' but after so many battles that it was useless to count them and none of them ending with Skulker's victory, Vlad eventually gained Skulker's respect. Now they were allies.</p><p>"What happened to you Skulker? Did you run into Masters Blasters again?" Vlad asked, kneeling down and observing the damage done to Skulker's suit. All the damage looked like it was from an attack, but not with human weapons. They looked like ecto-blasts.</p><p>"I had heard word of new prey in a new land, so I decided to investigate," Skulker began. The head of his suit popped off and out came a little green blob holding a tiny toolbox, Skulker's true form. He hopped to and fro on the suit, making minor repairs while continuing to speak to Vlad. "I went to this land, hoping to add a new rare specimen to my collection. But this creature was far too great a challenge."</p><p>Vlad felt his core skip a beat. A creature so tough that even Skulker said it was useless to try and beat it? This was not good news.</p><p>"Scores of ghosts have been left clinging to the afterlife after getting on this creature's bad side. I do not know if one can even call it a ghost," Skulker finished quietly as he tapped on the suits main control panel. It hummed to life and the suit began to glow softly. Skulker hopped back into the head of the suit and green flames in the form of a mohawk ignited from the top of the head. Skulker shakily got to his feet and stared into Vlad's eyes. "I only came here to tell you to be careful," Skulker said grimly.</p><p>The hunter turned to leave and Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where is this creature? Maybe I can try to do something about it that you could not," Vlad offered, trying not to offend the hunter.</p><p>Skulker glanced at Vlad over his shoulder. He sighed and turned to Vlad, shaking off the hybrid's hand.  "This creature seems to be content where it is at the moment, but there is no telling what could happen if it is left unattended. It could very well bring forth untold destruction to your world and mine, so I suppose it may be wise to inform you of it." Skulker tapped on the cracked screen located on his wrist. A holo-map appeared of their current location and gradually zoomed until it stopped on a small town. "The creature is here, a place called Amity Park." Vlad nodded in thanks. After one last warning from Skulker, the hunter flew off into the night. </p><p>Vlad floated to the roof of the house, touching down and taking a seat. He stared up at the stars, worrying about this new development. The ghost problem in Madison, Wisconsin had been finally put under control and now somewhere new was facing ghost related problems? This was very odd. Ghosts were universal, that was a known fact. Portals would appear between the human world and the ghost world and both humans and ghosts could get lost between those portals. Most major spirits and ghosts stayed in the Ghost Zone since that was where they were most powerful. For a powerful ghost such as the one Skulker described to be lingering in the human world there had to be something else at work.</p><p>"Vlad?" </p><p>The man in question was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his wife. While Skulker's words had shaken him up a little, he couldn't let it ruin this night. It was his anniversary. The crazy ghost lose in some other part of the country could wait. He floated back down to the ground in front of Maddie.</p><p>"I was wondering where you went," Maddie said as she watched the white rings wash over Vlad, returning him to his human form.</p><p>"Just some ghost business. I'll tell you later, I promise," Vlad answered, wrapping his arm around Maddie's shoulders. The two walked back inside to rejoin Rachel and Stephanie and enjoy their night. Vlad would tell his wife everything tomorrow. For now, they'll just enjoy their anniversary with their friends.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Normal Line Break here... My god this is turning into just a plain old rom com... Where is the action!? The suspense?! Whatever, maybe things will pick up now with the introduction of the new bad guy. Keep on reading and let me know how it goes.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"A ghost attacking other ghosts? That's odd," Maddie said as she sat in front of the main computer in Vlad's secret lab.</p><p>"Right?" Vlad added as he tinkered with a new prototype containment device they were dubbing the 'Phantom Thermos' designed to make catching ghosts easier. "And it's so powerful that even Skulker said that it was better off being left alone."</p><p>Maddie hummed in thought. "That is very concerning." She typed on the keyboard and started pulling up articles related to the town known as Amity Park. "I've been searching for anything mentioning ghosts related to Amity Park but so far no major hits." She began scrolling through articles, tagging anything that looked helpful. "There have been minor sightings but no human related casualties or injuries." She turned in her chair to face Vlad, who was still tinkering away. "Whatever this thing is it doesn't seem to be interested in humans."</p><p>Vlad removed his face mask and set down his tools, placing a hand on his chin. "Maybe I should go there to investigate. This could turn out to be a serious issue." Vlad looked over to Maddie for her opinion and noticed she was zoned out. The hybrid stood and walked over to his wife, tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly, looking around wildly before realizing it was just her and Vlad.</p><p>The older man furrowed his brow in concern. "Are you alright, dear? You been a little distracted all day, is something bothering you?" he asked, gently squeezing her shoulder.</p><p>Maddie looked up at her husband and smiled, clasping the hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "I'm fine, dear. Just a little tired. Work at the lab has picked up with Masters Blasters requesting all these different weapon upgrades," she assured him.</p><p>Though still a little suspicious Maddie wasn't telling him everything, Vlad let the matter drop. He instead turned his attention to the large monitor in front of him. He placed a hand on his chin. "Amity Park, huh?" he mused, "Maybe I should head down there to do some investigating on this new creature." He looked to Maddie for her opinion.</p><p>She titled her head as she thought it over, twirling a lock of her auburn hair. "Ever since Masters Blasters gained stable control over the ghost situation here, Vlad Phantom has been put off to the sidelines a bit, but what about the company?" Maddie asked.</p><p>Vlad pulled up a second chair and started typing away at the control panel. He scanned through known establishments in Amity Park and pulled up one called Axion Labs. "This company seems like it could be a useful partnership to DALV Co., that could be my reason for leaving," the billionaire said, spinning around in his chair to face Maddie once again.</p><p>The scientist looked hesitant to agree but saw the excitement in Vlad's eyes and sighed. "I suppose I could do for a vacation," she conceded.</p><p>"I'm coming too," a voice said from the entrance of the secret lab. The two adults turned to see Jazz leaning in the doorway.</p><p>"But what about school, honey? You said you wanted to start looking at colleges. And all your friends are here," Maddie said.</p><p>Jazz walked over to her parents, "Summer break is only a month away, and I can still research colleges wherever I am." The brightly haired teen walked closer to her mom and gently grabbed her arm. Vlad noticed the two share a knowing look and felt like they were keeping something from him.</p><p>"Well, then let's get packing," Vlad said, standing up and heading to the door, "I want to get to work on this creature before it decides humans look a little more fun to torment than ghosts." This comment caused him to receive odd looks from his wife and step-daughter. He ran a hand through his silver hair and chuckled nervously, "I mean that as coming from a research standpoint." He went up the stairs without another word, already creating a plan for how he's going to deal with the creature that was too powerful for even Skulker to handle.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">I AM THE ALL MIGHTY LINE BREAK! GIVE TO ME YOUR LOVE, OFFERINGS AND PRAISE! ONCE YOU HAVE DONE THAT YOU MAY CONTINUE READING THE CHAPTER!</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"And as you can see, Axion Labs is one of the most highly advanced tech industries, aside from DALV Co. of course," Mr. Alistair Axion explained as he showed Vlad Masters through the facility.</p><p>"Don't sell your company short Mr. Axion," Vlad said with his businessman smile.</p><p>Mr. Axion accepted the compliment as the two walked into the R&amp;D Department. "I'll leave you in the hands of our top researcher, Damon Gray," the older man said before disappearing. </p><p>Vlad now found himself in the company of a darker skinned man with cropped black hair and large glasses. The hybrid prepared himself for another long winded lecture of the company and its advances. Truth be told, DALV Co. was eons ahead in development in comparison to Axion Labs, but he had to keep up the act. He hadn't seen any sign of the creature Skulker described and his mission wouldn't be complete until he at least saw the creature.</p><p>After a busy day at Axion Labs, Vlad returned to his privately owned estate outside Amity Park. He entered the main foyer and was greeted by one of his ghost maids that kept up the estate when he wasn't using it. "Evening Judith," he greeted as the maid took his coat.</p><p>"Evening Master Vlad. Dinner is ready. Lady Madison and Miss Jasmine have already started eating," Judith said before bowing and floating off. </p><p>Vlad smiled and walked to the dining room. As he approached he heard Jazz and Maddie talking about something with hushed voices. With his enhanced hearing Vlad could pick up what they were saying but what he could hear made little to no sense to him so he didn't focus too much on it. Once he entered the room, their whispering stopped. "Good evening ladies," he greeted as he took a seat at the table. A butler floated past, placing a dinner tray in front of Vlad. "How was school Jazz?" the hybrid asked.</p><p>Jazz smiled, "Very nice. It's nothing like my old school back in Madison." The conversation seemed to die after that. Maddie asked Vlad about his day at Axion Labs and he relayed his boring day to her before the room filled with silence again. Vlad had never felt so uncomfortable in his own home.</p><p>Suddenly, Vlad's ghost sense went off. He excused himself from the table and phased through the floor to his lab, slightly thankful that he could escape the awkward atmosphere surrounding the dinner table. In his first night in Amity Park he had installed micro sensors all around the city that would pick up strong traces of ecto-energy. If one of the sensors picked up something it would send a signal to his lab and cause a release of ghost energy in his lab, enough to trigger his ghost sense. </p><p>Vlad phased into his lab and floated over to the main control panel, transforming into his ghost alter-ego in the process. He opened up the scanner program and found the location of the surge of energy; a local park. He stepped away from the control panel and raised his palm, creating an orb of blue ecto-energy. He let it expand and envelop him as he pictured the park in his mind. He exhaled and felt his body be whisked away from the lab and to the park.</p><p>Vlad was immediately greeted by the sounds of crickets and an intense battle. The hero hybrid turned himself invisible and floated closer to the sound of the fight. In an open part of the field he saw two ghosts involved in a fight. The losing ghost was one Vlad knew quite well; a lower ranking ghost obsessed with boxes, also known as the Box Ghost. The other ghost was one Vlad had never seen before, or even anything like it.</p><p>The ghost was humanoid in form, with blue-tinted skin and black and white flecked hair. It wore a snow-white suit with black boots, black gloves and a black belt that covered the majority of its torso. A cape was attached to the suit by two red buckles on its shoulders and a black patch in a v-neck shape was on the chest. From where Vlad was he could see some of the ghost's facial features. Such as pointed ears, solid red eyes and fangs.</p><p>The unknown ghost was currently beating the Box Ghost into a pile of ectoplasmic goop. Vlad watched in horror as the ghost continued to beat the Box Ghost, even once the box obsessed ghost had given up and began pleading for mercy. The plump ghost's form began to weaken and reduce into a ectoplasmic goop, yet the fanged ghost continued to fire ecto-blasts and beat the Box Ghost.</p><p>Vlad had decided this was enough and charged an orb of his own ecto-energy in his hand, firing it at the fanged ghost. The unknown ghost saw it coming out of the corner of it's eye and flew into the air to avoid it. The Box Ghost took this opportunity to turn invisible and escape. Once the fanged ghost had regained its bearings it noticed its prey had escaped and wisps of blue breath poured out from the sides of its mouth. </p><p>Vlad remained invisible, feeling that engaging the unknown ghost now would be a horrible mistake. The angry ghost appeared to lose interest quickly in the escaped prey and grabbed its cape, wrapping it around their body and disappearing in a puff of smoke. </p><p>The hybrid hero waited for a few minutes before stepping out into the open, though he retained his invisibility. He began to look over the area where Box Ghost and the unknown ghost had been fighting. Green blood and stray samples of ectoplasm were all over the ground. This ghost had to have been the creature Skulker had told him about, the description of the carnage matched after all.</p><p>
  <em>"You took away my playmate."</em>
</p><p>Vlad jumped, flying away from the scene of carnage. He looked around wildly while rubbing his ear. Either Vlad was hearing things or someone else was here with him. He steeled himself and charged his fists with green energy, taking a defensive stance. "Whoever you are, reveal yourself and I won't harm you," he called into the darkness, dropping his invisibility.</p><p>A childish laugh began to echo around him as a spiral of red smoke formed over the spot Vlad had just been floating in. With a twirl of their white cape, the fanged ghost from before appeared. The ghost had a smile on their face which seemed almost teasing. "Hello old friend," the ghost cooed.</p><p>Vlad tilted his head slightly, squinting his eyes. "I apologize, but I don't think we've met before," Vlad said.</p><p>The fanged ghost smiled, "We haven't, I can assure you that." The ghost floated closer to Vlad, completely open and defenseless. "But I know everything about you Vlad Phantom, or," the ghost placed a gloved hand on their chin, "do you prefer Vlad Masters."</p><p>Vlad felt his blood run cold. How does this ghost, whom he had never even seen before, know his true identity. Many of his foes and allies knew of his half-ghost status but there was a code of honor among them to not reveal his identity as it ruined the fun of the fight (that's what Skulker had said at least). This ghost hadn't even been around for very long and already he claimed to know everything about Vlad. There was something else nagging at the back of the older male's mind. If the ghost had been there this whole time, why hadn't his ghost sense gone off?</p><p>"I can see you have many questions, but I don't think we have time to answer them tonight," the fanged ghost mused as he started to float away.</p><p>Vlad narrowed his eyes and rushed at the ghost, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the ghost whirling around and landing a punch square to his abdomen. Air rushed out of Vlad's lungs and his vision became filled with black spots. He fought to stay conscious as he felt a hand grip his hair. Vlad felt the sharp edge of a blade gently press against his throat as he froze.</p><p>"Do not underestimate me Phantom, I may be small, but I pack more than just a punch," the ghost hissed in Vlad's ear, their words like venom dripping off their tongue. The ghost released Vlad's hair and cracked him across the jaw, knocking him to ground. "You would do well to remember the name of your new adversary Phantom."</p><p>Just as Vlad was to be swallowed by darkness he heard the ghost whisper with a childish glee in their voice, "My name is Plasmius."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>